<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn It On by p0lt3rpup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304441">Turn It On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup'>p0lt3rpup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt stories :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Zak Ahmed, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Filming, Gen, Hitting Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, ITS CALLED IMPACT PLAY, Impact Play, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Darryl Noveschosch, Video Cameras, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, bottom skeppy, hi uh, there’s a word for that right?, top bad, um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad has a stressful stream Skeppy decides to help out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt stories :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turn It On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO I HAVENT WRITTEN ANYTHING IN MONTHS AND PULLED OUT ONE THOUSAND WORDS OF LITERAL PORNAJEHJAHD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after Bads stream that Skeppy walked into Bads recording room and starts rubbing his shoulders, a way to calm him down after stream "Hey 'geppy" Bad said putting one of his hands on Skeppys "Hey, how was the stream?" Skeppy asked coming around to the front of Bad to sit on his lap "Fine. Chat was memers but that's normal" Bad rearranged his hands to sit on Skeppys waist. The other hummed into Bad's neck "Need to blow off some steam?" He asked whispering into Bad's ear. "Yeah, but I don't wanna-" "Use me? Bad it's fine. I want you to. Wreck me BadBoyHalo" Skeppy finished "Ok the mood was good until you used BadBoyHalo" Bad laughed. "Whatever just kiss me" and he did. </p><p>The two were kissing for what felt like hours, maybe days. Until Bad hooked his lips on Skeppys neck. The other took this as a chance to get to work on Bads shirt. He got the buttons undone: shucking off the shirt. Bad does the same to Skeppy. The older unhooks his lips and rearranges skeppy so he's pressed against the gaming setup. A lewd moan escaped Skeppys lips, "we haven't even started and you already look a wreck for me" and Bad was right. "Not my fault, you know exactly what to do to make me fall apart" Skeppy craned his head to look at Bad who was opening up a drawer to grab what he guessed was lube. </p><p>"You've stretched out already?" Bad questioned when he pulled his boyfriend's pants and boxers down in one move. "Yeah, heard you in here and couldn't help myself, was already so fucking-" Skeppy couldn't finish, he felt a hard slap to his right ass check "what's the rule sweetheart?" The older asked "No-no swearing or I'm hit" Skeppy finished, "That's right baby, that's right." Skeppy loved when Bad was dominant. A side that only he saw, only for him. </p><p>"What's your safe word?" Said man interrupted his train of thought "Peach" Skeppy said, god he just wanted Bad in him. Filling him up. "You ready?" A little mhm left Skeppys mouth, Bad pushed in. "God Zak-" Skeppy knew he bottomed out, "Hm? Feel good?" He asked, "Yes you muffin head!" Even at times like this, with his boyfriend bent over his setup, his dick in him, one hand in the soft brown almost black hair while the other rested on those mocha hips, Bad still kept up his innocent personality. He waited for the ok, and much as he wanted to move, he wanted to make sure that Skeppy was ok, "I can practically hear you thinking, it's ok. You can move" and he did. Slowly at first, just to see what noises he could drag out if the boy below him. </p><p>It worked like magic, a slight "oh" left Skeppys lips; Bad picked up the pace, going a bit faster. His own noise leaving his mouth. "Harder, cmon you know you can do it. Go harder, fuck me harder" a hand-pulled Skeppys head all the up to bads, and a slap was given to his face. He slowed down, "I'm sorry I know I usually don't hit you there I don't know what came over me I'm so sorry love. Are you ok? Zak? Cmon uses your words" He couldn't; he was so so close. They just started, Bad hadn't even touched him yet, and he was close. "M ok, it's ok. Liked it. Just-slow down or I might cum" Bad did what he was told. He slowed down, almost stopped. The room went silent, filled with only deep breaths and slight kisses. "Hey Bad?" Skeppy asked, head pressed against his neck "Hm?" Bad moves his face so he could kiss the others head, "is the camera still on?" Bad blushed; "I mean yeah? I did a face cam stream so it's still hooked up." Bad replied, "start a new recording" </p><p>Bad couldn't believe his ears, "You mean like film us?" He asked "Yes" god it sounded hotter than what it was. Bad did, he pressed a button and the camera showed a red light. When he looked over it finally hit him what was happening, there he was. Mr. Innocent, destroying his boy. He shifted, a moan left Skeppys mouth "Darryl-close. So close." A laugh left the others mouth "I haven't even touched you, baby, you can take more I know it." A whine came in response. "You can take it, baby, c'mon" the other just took a breath in. </p><p>The two stood there for a minute, Bad waited for a moment. He waited for a sign to move, the usual tap on the surface of where the two were going at it. Sure Bad was getting impatient but consent is more important. "Bad-Bad please" that snapped the other of his mind "What's up Skeppy, want me to move?" A whine came in response, god was he loud. So Bad moved, a lot faster than he did before. Skin slapping skin, the lewd moans escaping the man below him. "Look at you, so pretty for me"  "Fuck Bad please" a slap to the higher of his back. Another moan, Bad looked over to his monitor; Skeppy was a wreck. Sweat beading at his forehead, his eyes closed with his eyebrows scrunched up making lines on his tan skin, and his mouth; oh god his mouth; his mouth was hung open. Sound threatening to spill from it but nothing left. </p><p>Bad couldn't look away, it was just so....beautiful? No that didn't seem right, maybe there weren't words to describe how the two looked. Skeppy soon tilted his head, eyes opened and met his. Just for it all to fall back down, for his to be buried into the desk below him. His back getting pushed down by Bad's hand. A shift in Bads position was the end for Skeppy, he couldn't even get a "close" out before he came untouched. Bad close behind, he gave a few more thrusts before pulling out. Releasing over his hand and the floor. "Bad I don't think I can stand," Skeppy said. Still bent over the desk, "give me a second hun, I'm gonna go get some water and a towel. Maybe a change of clothes" the older said, aftercare is something the two always did. It's an important part of sex now. "Mkay I'm gonna just-" "here's the chair geppy," said chair was lightly pushed under his legs, he sat; no matter how bad it hurt. "Love you Bad" "Love you too Skeppy"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blame any mistakes on Grammarly 😌🤚<br/> EDIT: ITS PUBLIC NOW SO YAY I GUESS?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>